iLoveSam
by AriSymone
Summary: This story is about what i think should have happened with the Seddie arc.(: Freddie loves Sam and he's all sad :( I am the worst at summaries cause i never learned how to do one . Please read?(:
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own iCarly :(**

_Chapter One:_ **Where have you been?**

Carly paced around the room frantically, typing furiously on her PearPhone. It had been almost a week since she has seen the nerdy tech producer Freddie and she was starting to get worried. Every time she went over there his crazy mom just said "He's not available at the moment." and when Carly asked "Well, when will he be?" His mom just closed the door. That made Carly very mad. She began asking her best friend Sam if she had been able to see the boy and all Sam had to say was "What do i look like? His keeper?" Carly sighed at Sams responses. Deep down she knew Sam cared and was getting worried too. Especially when he started missing iCarly rehearsals, no longer seen in school, or after school. All in all it hadn't been much of a surprise to them as it would if it was just out of the blue. Freddie had been acting pretty strange for a while now. He had been hiding something and Carly and Sam didn't know what. Carly did take notice to Freddie's reaction to Sam's insults more. He would down with a hurt look and sometimes wouldn't even hit her back with a comeback. Carly had an inching that what was wrong was about Sam. Then she thought '_Hmm nah. What's up with must be effecting his reactions towards Sam. Doesn't mean it's because of her.' _

She sighed as she sat on her couch. '_What are we suppose to do for iCarly tonight?' _She thought in deep stress. As she as her thought ended, the door opened. She sat up straight hoping for Freddie. She sadly sat back down when she saw a bouncing curly blonde come inside the apartment. "Hey Carls! What's up?" Sam said cheerfully, sitting next to Carly. "Ugh nothing just trying to find Freddie, _still." _She said to her friend. "What!? He's still gone and we have iCarly tonight?! Oh no. No no no no no! I'm getting him right now and we are gonna do a quick rehearsal, then we are gonna do the show and then after that if he wants to leave again then he can, but i am not gonna do another sucky iCarly without a tech producer ever again! Not after last time with Germy. " With that, Sam marched over to the Benson's apartment and banged on the door. After a few seconds the door was opened by Ms. Benson. "Excuse me young lady! That is no way to knock on someone's door!" Ms. B yelled at Sam. "Oh can it old lady!" Sam pushed passed her and walked right into the apartment walking right into Freddie's room. When Freddie saw her he jumped. "Okay Benson I don't know what your problem is and honestly i don't care, but you are gonna do iCarly tonight either your sick, depressed, dying, paralyzed, can't talk, can't see, can't walk, or anything else! And trust me Benson. If you don't show up, i'll come back and rip every part of your body off of you! And you know i will!" Freddie sat there listening to Sam, scared to death. "Now, are you gonna cooperate and join us this evening or no?"

"In 5, 4, 3, 2!" Without saying the one Freddie pointed to the two girls queuing them to go. Because they hadn't really practice before tonight, they basically had to wing it. But honestly, Freddie didn't care at all. Regarding the fact he had vanished from the Earth for a week, he was just happy to be out the house for a while and he got to see _her._ Of course he would have to go back to hiding. He was way to afraid of being around her and doing something he might regret. And he'd definitely have to avoid talking to her. That right there was a death sentence waiting to happen. He knew if he said anything to her it may come out like "Oh hey, i love you." or "Your eyes are so beautiful and your lips are so soft." or maybe some kind of sexually deprived teenage boy thought that he know would get him killed. But as a 17 year old boy he couldn't help but look at every aspect of her body. From her perfect golden locks to her nicely formed curves. His eyes got fixated on her curves and he started thinking of anything and everything he could do with them. Getting lost in thought in his sexual teen mind he hand't noticed that he moaned and the two girls were staring directly at him. He looked up and saw them staring. '_Woah... Shoot did i just moan?' _He had no words to say to the girls but Sam did. "And... we're clear.." She said still staring at him like he had lost his mind, which frankly he thinks he had. Freddie quickly put the camera down and started for the door. "Wait!" Carly yelled after him but he ignored her. Freddie fastly ran down the stairs, hearing Carly run after him. Trying to make it to the door he gets tackled to the ground. "Freddie! You are not leaving till you say what's going and tell me what just happened up there!" They both get up and Carly waits for her answer. "Well?" "I-I can't say..." "Wow what happened to no secrets Freddie? Obviously it's a big one. And you can't tell me." Freddie sighed on the verge of saying but then saw the blonde walk down the stairs. He then looked at Carly. "Sorry." And with that he walked out the door to his apartment and went back to his hiding spot, leaving Carly mad, Sam confused, and him sad that he couldn't say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: _**How Do You Feel?**

That night Freddie left Carly and Sam alone in the Shay's apartment Carly decided to give up. Finding no use in begging him to tell her anything she wanted to know. He would never say a word to her for some reason she didn't know. And she knew very well that him telling Sam anything was out of the picture. Unless she beat him till it came out. But she would never ask Sam to that to Freddie, she could never live with herself knowing she caused Freddie pain for something that may not even be her business. She just wished there was something she could do to hep him with whatever is wrong. If there's one thing she absolutely hated it was when a friend was sad. Especially Freddie. She had a special feeling for Freddie that she had with no one else. He always carried a special place in her heart. She didn't know what it was, love, deep friendship, or sisterly caring. But it was there and it had been there for a long time. And no matter how much she said she was giving it up,she knew very well she wasn't. She had such a weird feeling on the iCarly night with Freddie. If she knew anything about the secret she knew it definitely had something to do with her or Sam. That was a easy hint. When he moaned, it was hard to tell who, but he was staring at one them. He was sexually attracted to one of them. She knew it was her, after all those years of him pining after her and saying he loved her, why wouldn't it be her? She smiled at the thought but quickly shook it away. But what if it was Sam? I mean who could disagree, Sam had developed a women's body very nicely. Despite all the bickering and full on fist fights, Freddie could like the touching and how much attention he gets from her. He could like her newly formed body as much as the other guys in the school. Who knows? Teenage boys are confusing.

As for Sam in this whole Freddie Fiasco, couldn't care less. She hated Freddie with a burning passion and hated to see his face. So why did she not feel as happy as she should? He had been gone for a long time yet when she saw him the other night all she wanted to do was run up to him and hug him and ask him where he's been and that no matter what's going on it's okay and it always will be. But she knew she couldn't do such an un-Sam-like thing. That alone would ruin her on going reputation. Sometimes she thought her rep was stupid. It was like a bolder blocking her from more things in her life. Things she actually wanted. Like a certain guy. A brown eyed, brown haired, good looking, nerdy guy. It saddened her knowing there's nothing she could do about it, but it pained her deeply knowing his feelings weren't returned. Some days she wished so badly that he would speak to her in private and tell her everything she needed to hear, while he held her in his arms and kissed her. She wanted him to treat her like she was his, make her feel like she was his princess and always would be. But sadly, he would always think of her as Sam Puckett. Tough girl with a mean personality and a bad girl rep. Nothing more than a guy with boobs and long hair. In Sam's eyes Freddie will always love Carly. That's the way it was and always will be. Nothing more nothing less. The two girls had been walking in complete silence, both deep in thought. After moments of silence Sam decided to talk. "So... what do you think is wrong with the dork?" Sam said in her most uncaring tone. Carly rolled her eyes ate Sam's nicknames and uncaring ways to Freddie. "I don't know what could be wrong, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him names and cared just a little more." Sam was taken aback by Carly's reply to her statement. Carly had never cared about Sam and Freddie's ways of torturing each other, making each others lives miserable. Why all of a sudden now does she care? "What are you like his girlfriend or something?" Sam asked trying not to sound worried that she might be. "No no. I'm just... tired pf all the name calling and maybe that's why he's upset. You just... never know.." Sam nodded slightly and decided not to reply to her comment. She had a feeling if she asked to much she'd be upset at Carly.

The two girls walked into the school and everything slowly started going back to normal. That was until Freddie showed up. The girls were laughing at there lockers over something that had happened in the hall way with there weird friend Gibby when Freddie walked towards the ladies. It had been a week since the two saw him in school and they were completely shocked. Freddie smiled at both and ignored there looks. "Hello ladies." Sam's mouth open wider at the sound of him not saying some smart remark like 'Hello Lady and Sam' Something definitely was up with him. "H-hey..?" They both said at the same time, very confused. "What you guys been up to?" Freddie asked both, but his eyes fixed on Sam. Both girls noticed and Sam couldn't help but feel a smile creep on her face. Carly felt a sudden sadness but still chose to answer. "Oh nothing just waiting for you to come out your little slump. Finally you are." She said smiling at him. He nodded at Carly. "And what about you Sam?" He asked. "Well.. same as Carly." He nodded at her response to. "Cool. H-" Freddie was interrupted by the first bell. They all exchanged the words "Gotta get to class." "Bye" and all three went off to class.

Sam and Freddie were sitting in 3rd period bored as hell. English with Ms. Briggs. Freddie pulled out his phone, hiding it while typing.

_Freddie: _**Hey(:**

**Sam: **_Hey? :P_

_Freddie: _**What are you doing after school today?**

**Sam: **_Umm. Nothing really. why?_

_Freddie: _**Wanna go to the Groovie Smoothie?**

**Sam: **_Wait... Without Carly?_

_Freddie:_ **Uhh yeah(:**

**Sam:** _So.. like.. a date..?_

_Freddie: _**Like exactly a date(:**

**Sam:**_ Um. Well.. okay.._

_Freddie: _**Okay! We can go right after school, ok?**

**Sam: **_Yeah.. sure._

Freddie put his phone after his conversation with Sam. He smiled to himself, happy he did it. He had decided to let his feelings be known and to take a chance. Slumping around the rest of his life not knowing how she had felt was not the route he wanted to go on. Hell, she had said yes, he was off to a good start. Nothing would get in the way of him having Sam Puckett. No one ''prettier'', ''smarter'', ''funnier''. Sam had all those things and he liked them in her and no one else. He didn't know exactly why he felt that way, but he did and he was very excited for after school. And boy was it gonna be an interesting night.


End file.
